narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chunin Exams Phase One
Team Iroka [[Geiha Arashi]] Prediction One My first prediction shall be 42. Proctor: So very close, but no. Prediction Two My calculations were off slightly. My next prediction is 41. Proctor: Yep, that makes more sense. You pass Prediction Three [[Shiro Sora]] Prediction One Shiro Sora scratches her head in puzzlement, and a stray loose hair gets wrapped around her hand. She shrugs quizzically. Closing her eyes, Shiro spins around several times. She dizzily makes her way to one of the doors with her eyes firmly shut, and pulls it open, before opening them to view the space beyond. Shiro took a step into the first door, and what simply remained was another room with the same proctor glaring down upon her. Proctor: No, that's not the right door. Are you on something that you shouldn't be? Prediction Two Prediction Three [[Okami Kurotsuchi]] Prediction One Prediction Two Prediction Three Team Six [[Juro Uchiha]] Prediction One Juro: Dammit, riddles. I'm going for 11. Proctor: Um, no. That's WAAY off. Try again. Prediction Two Juro: This is getting heated up, let's see...how about 21 then? Proctor: Er, no. That's wrong again. This is bad. Well, next guess if you get it wrong..you know that you well, die. Are you going to guess or just quit while your well...alive? Up to you. Juro kneeled on the ground silently and closed his eyes in concentration. He was attempting to muster every ounce of concentration he possibly could, calling on his intellectual gifts. ''"Riddles are the very things I never paid any attention to, ever. To get caught off guard now...where one more mistake ends everything?"'' He winced at the thought and opened his eyes again. He thought of Gekihen, and Kenji, their dreams, his own dreams and he filled himself with motivation. He folded his legs and sat on the ground, determined to find the solution to this puzzling riddle. "''Gekihen, Kenji, please don't let it come to the third question."'' Prediction Three [[Gekihen]] Prediction One "Oh Christ...". Gekihen groaned, his usually enthusiastic attitude clouded by a slight look of despair... "I hate riddles". Exasperated by the thought of failure and remaining genin, he shook himself out of his stupor. He took out his bandaged [[Hiramekarei|Blade]] and placed it on the ground. Taking a few steps back, he then stretched his leg at the Hiramekarei that rests on the floors that would decide his fate... Using his stretched foot, he spun the blade and quickly retracted his foot to evade the rotating blade. He closed his eyes awaiting for the sound of the spinning blade to stop. Taking a small peek in with his left eye, the blade had ceased to spin, and was pointing at number twenty seven. "Err... 27..." Prediction Two Prediction Three [[Kenji Nagashi]] Prediction One Prediction Two Prediction Three Kiri Team Five [[Raiden Narukami]] Prediction One Raiden sat on his ass with his eyes closed reciting all of what the proctor had said. A smile emerged on his face as he opened his eyes and stood up. "Hmph.. you call this a riddle huh? Im not the smartest in the world but even i got it. Wait.. why the fuck does a shinobi gotta know this bullshit. Ah, whatever all the matters in that i have my answer and so should the other two.. My prediction is 22, in fact no.. My '''answer''' is 22!" Raiden said, smirking as he sat on his ass. "Aoi must have got it right im sure of it, but that wierd lanky guy on the other hand... Well, he didn't look''' TOO''' dumb, i suppose," He added but this time in his head. Proctor: Aren't you a confident little fu....funion. You got it right! Congratulation. Prediction Two Prediction Three [[Aoi Hozuki]] Prediction One Aoi: 22, cause fuck y'all in particular. Proctor: Wow, you got it right. First try too, you must be a genius. Aok: Yep. Prediction Two Prediction Three [[Chūgo Omu/Alternate|Chugo Omu]] Chūgo: Well, shit. Was looking for a challenge but the answer is right there... Ah whatever. 22. Proctor: Well, damn. Yes, you're right! Prediction One Prediction Two Prediction Three Team Four [[Taichi]] Prediction One Prediction Two Prediction Three [[Ryūma]] Prediction One Prediction Two Prediction Three [[Sogetsu Hanazoe]] Prediction One Sogetsu: I think I have this one figured somehow. Which is shocking, since I'm not the smartest one in the bunch >.< Maybe this riddle is not so hard after all. I'm gonna say "Number 32"? Prediction Two Prediction Three Team Asuka [[Yumiko]] Prediction One Yumiko: I'm not one for riddles and things of the like but I'm going with 8. Proctor: Um, nope. Sorry.. Prediction Two Yumiko: How about 26? Proctor: Nope, sorry. Just give it one more go? But if you get it wrong, realize that the next door may not open up. Prediction Three Yumilo: Ugh, this gave me a bad headache. Still, I've got my answer. It's 37. [[Kaito Hisakawa]] Prediction One Kaito pondered the riddle for a moment, conjuring several possible answers in his head. ''I bet Tobirama would have had this solved by now ''the young shinobi thought. "37." Kaito called out. "The correct number is 37." Proctor: Yes! That's right. Congratulations!! Prediction Two Prediction Three [[Asuka Uzumaki]] Prediction One "The answer is 37." Proctor: Prediction Two Prediction Three Team Kankuro [[Himiko]] Prediction One Himiko: Patting the small head of the familiar that rested around her neck, the girl softly answered the riddle, "38." Proctor: Yes! That's right! Congratulations. Prediction Two Prediction Three [[Zenjou Kaguya]] Prediction One Zenjou: 51 Proctor: Er, no. Prediction Two "WRONG?! WRONG?! HOW COULD I-How DID THIS HAPPEN?! I AM THE HEAVENLY EMPEROR! A GOD AMONG MEN! HOW DARE YOU-" Before Zenjou disqaulified himself, Lord Kaguya took a deep breath and faced the 37th door. A crimson face filled to it's brimmed with flushed blood. Turning his cheeks rosen. Blood red eyes caked in unforgivable anger. He was never wrong. ''Why now of all times..'' He held such contempt for being proven wrong. "I shall have your head when this ends ''peasent''" A word filled with enough poison to melt the purest hearts. Zenjou's hand slowly approached the knob..It was the only option that he could conjure up. Yet, he stopped. "...Ichi...Ni..San...Shi...Go...roku...Nana-" An epic facepalm of extraordinary proportion. How could one such as he be so foolish. An emperor should never have mistakes under his name, for Lord Kaguya has to rule heavens above. God's were perfect..Or those who followed would fall. A twisted philosophy but one he followed nonetheless. Prince Kaguya quickly swallowed this extreme embarrassment. Hid it behind all forms of false confidence. A few steps to the side he spoke with his regular arrogance. However, even the proctor could tell Zenjou had trouble keeping this facade. "38!" The mountain known as pride had shaken. The first hit to an arrogant Emperor's kingdom. How will this effect his performance during rest of his exams? Will this experience knock him off his high horse, destroy him utterly or perhaps add a cape and golden throne to his lordship? Proctor: "Um, yes kid..thirty eight is the right answer. Just like, um...go drink some sake to calm your nerves or something. Okay?" Prediction Three [[Daisuke (BeserkChart)|Daisuke]] Prediction One Daisuke: The answer is obviously 37, duh... Proctor: You're a dumb one too then. No, it's not. Prediction Two Daisuke: Twenty five then! That has to be right. Proctor: Um, no. Prediction Three Daisuke: Fifty six is my next guess! Proctor: Well, take a step into the door and find out! Kumo Team Seven [[Haroi]] Prediction One Haroi: If i had to decide, i would choose 27. Proctor: Sorry, that's wrong. Give it another go! Prediction Two "''In anger, Haroi cracked his neck, becoming annoyed.''" Haroi: the answer must reach 64 then? Proctor: Um....no. So, you get one more, but if you do answer and get it wrong then you could die you know. So, either leave now or take the shot. Your choice, pal. Prediction Three Haroi: *sigh* if i fail this and die, i was not cut out to be a ninja. My final guess is 62. Proctor: I'm sorry, you were incorrect.. The door slams shut behind Haroi. [[Sakushi]] Prediction One Prediction Two Prediction Three [[Fūha]] Prediction One Fūha: Since no one else is going to answer, I guess I will. I'm going to say "47". Proctor: Er, no. But, don't give up! Try again! Prediction Two Fūha: Sighing lightly he observed the faces of his teammates.'' Why hasn't Sakushi answered yet? He's the smart one.'' Fūha nervously thought, a single bullet of sweat rolled down his face. He swallowed hard, before separating his lips to say, "I believe the answer you are looking for is 33" Proctor: You are correct! Congratulations! Prediction Three Team Infinite [[Asura Uzumaki/Genin]] Prediction One Asura picked up his writing utensil, he slightly closed his eyes and sighed. ''"Hm.. This isn't anything like the exams at which were explained to us. Then again, we are in Kirigakure, and not our home. But still, the tradition wouldn't have been changed like this."'' Tapping his pencil against the desk he sat at, he began to think hard. :"The genin lined up to their respective rooms. :Some oozing with anticipation while others crawled up into corners afraid, :Of being seen or drawing any actual attention to themselves. :Your options are out of seventy eight doors, and your :Teammates get three tries to guess the correct door. If you get it right on the :First try then your team gets an advantage in the next round. A :Letter detailing the advantage will be provided. Remember, sometimes letters can be numbers too!" ''"Why would they even set the question up like that? The last sentence is the hint I take it. Being spacious from the rest of the riddle. I've read it six times already. It feels all weird to be read like that."'' He reread the hint one last time, making read number seven. "Oh my-" Asura stopped right in his tracks. Quickly he jotted down something on his paper, and looked up. "It's clear to me now. Not my prediction, but the answer is 41." Prediction Two Prediction Three [[Tokaku Yamanaka]] The millisecond the proctor initiated the beginning of the first phase, Tokaku, picking his nose, walked through the door labeled "41". On his way there, the young Yamanaka hoped it would lead him to some sort of restroom orientated facility, though much to his displeasure, what awaited him was nothing of interest. However, upon entering the room, he spotted a cabinet of some sort in the corner of the new room, and a devilish smile appeared across the boy's face. Prediction One Prediction Two Prediction Three [[Tōko Kannagi/Genin]] Prediction One After the lengthy journey to Kirigakure, the first challenge Tōko was faced with was a riddle. A noble tradition drawing prospective clients from around the shinobi world, and thus a massive amount of revenue for the respective nations, reduced to a quiz show. If her father knew about this he would have been especially disappointed. Unfortunately, she didn't have the didn't have the time or the position to argue the decisions of the exam staff. "''This is not what I had imagined when I was enrolled for this exam. Nonetheless, if I was eliminated at this stage of the challenge, then I don't know if I'd be able to bear the shame,''" Tōko thought to herself, surveying the area and contemplating the information she'd be given, "''Seventy eight doors...three chances...and success with the first guess awards your team an advantage. Can't forget about the cryptic addition of '...somtimes letters are numbers too.'''" Pacing back in in forth, the kunoichi contemplated the possibilities. With this many options it was doubtful that there was only a single acceptable answer, increasing the possibility that there were multiple ways to interpret this. Furthermore, while a benefit in the next round could be especially useful, relying on something unknown was foolish. "Seventy eight doors, three shots, and first time success is rewarded," she murmured at a barely audible level, a far cry from her usual stoic confidence, "Seventy eight, three, first...letters are numbers." Raising her eyes, she steps up to the proctor. "Sir, I am ready to give you my answer. My selection is door 22," she says with notable determination. Proctor: Er, no. Sorry, but you can give it another go! Prediction Two Prediction Three Team (They didn't give me a name) [[Jishin]] Prediction One Prediction Two Prediction Three [[Aimi Kataihyouhi]] Prediction One Prediction Two Prediction Three [[Eiki Takaha]] Prediction One Prediction Two Prediction Three